Broken Souls
by The SoulEater Alchemist
Summary: Previously called Torn. There's a new evil in Fiore. It's main target? Natsu Dragneel. Dark pasts and dangerous secrets are revealed. Will they be able to survive? And where exactly does Lucy fit in to all this? Sucky summary, but the story is better! "How's it feel... knowing that your very existence... is making those important to you suffer..."
1. Torn Apart By Words

_**Hellllllooooo! And welcome to my first ever Fairy Tail Fanfiction! If you are actually taking the time to read this story, I would like to say thanks! :) I apologize for the shorter chapter. As I really get going on this story**_

_**And now, with out further ado, I present to you, Torn!**_

* * *

><p>The day had been surprisingly peaceful in the guildhall of Fairy Tail. Gildarts was losing a drinking contest against Cana. Evergreen was sitting with Elfman, discussing her last mission with the bored brute of a man. Mirajane was behind the bar counter, while Gray was unsuccessfully trying to hide from the lovesick Juvia. All was good and right with the world on this lovely day.<p>

* * *

><p>"No Lucy! You can't come with us!" A frustrated dragonslayer growled. Lucy glared dangerously at him.<p>

"What do you mean, I can't come with?!" she demanded furiously. Natsu sighed, combing a hand through his messy pink hair.

"It's just too dangerous," he replied, crossing his thickly, muscled arms across his chest. Lucy bit back a retort as she pondered for a moment. If _Natsu_, of all people, was concerned about the potential danger of going on a mission, then maybe it _would_ be best if she just stayed behind. After all, she wasn't the best fighter among the group. She'd only get in the way. She shook her head. No! If it was really that dangerous, then she _had_ to go! She couldn't just let her friends face this alone!

"I'm going," she said firmly, leveling the pinkette with a cold stare. Natsu glared back at her with a fierce intensity.

"No," Natsu said monotonously. Lucy growled in frustration.

"Stop being such a stubborn idiot!" She shouted angrily.

"Stop acting like a spoiled princess!" He shot back. Lucy internally winced. She clenched her fists.

"I hate you!" she roared. The whole guild around them went completely silent. Lucy felt her chest tighten as she saw the hurt flash in his obsidian eyes, but in an instant, it was gone. He composed his face into an emotionless mask as he stared at her.

"You aren't coming," he said quietly. Before she could respond, he whisked away, leaving the guild in suffocating silence. Lucy sighed. She felt a little pang of regret as she sat down at the bar, but she ignored it. It was his fault for implying that she couldn't take care of herself.

* * *

><p>Master Makorav sighed sadly as he gazed down at his guild hall from above. There was so much tension in the room, you could cut it with a knife. He hated to see his children fight. It made him sad to see them split apart by arguments. He smiled slightly as he saw Mira try to cheer up the sulking Celestial Mage. But just as quickly, it disappeared from his face. He just couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding building up in the back of his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed as he plopped down in the soft grass that covered the little clearing in a lush, green blanket. He laid on his back, locking his hands behind his head as he stared up at the clouds overhead. He saw them float slowly by without really seeing them. He was too lost in thought to really comprehend it.<p>

His thoughts continued going back to a certain blonde. Lucy's words played over and over again in his restless mind, repeating themselves in an endless loop. He couldn't deny that those three words had definitely hurt. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest. It wasn't like he wanted her to have to stay behind. He knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but this mission wasn't like any of the others that the team had gone on before. This one was different, more risky than the others. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, or worse... He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He couldn't think like that. He sighed. Heck, he didn't even want the others going on this job either! But they didn't have a choice. It was a problem that had to be dealt with, sooner rather than later, and they were the most capable of completing the task with the least casualties. With those last thoughts, Natsu let himself relax as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"That's right little dragonslayer. Sleep now. Enjoy the peace while it lasts."<em>


	2. Why Must You Go?

_**I'm baaaack! :D This chapter has **_**some_ important information, but it is a little bit slow. Anyway, I hope you like it!_**

**_Me: Okay, I must warn you that this chapter contains..._**

_**Happy: Cute NaLu Fluff! **_

_**Lucy and Natsu**__**: *blush* W-WHAT?!**_

_**Happy: They liiiiiiike each other! Hehehe!~**_

_**Lucy: *sigh* Let's just get on with the story.**_

_**Me: Aye!**_

* * *

><p>"Master, why can't I go with them?" Lucy sat alone with Makorav at one of the few tables that remained standing after the day's many brawls. Besides the two of them, the guild was completely empty. Everyone else had gone home for the night. She gazed sadly out the window into the night sky. She sighed and turned back to face Makorav. She waited patiently as Makorav took a swig of his drink.<p>

"Child, they just want to protect you," he said. Lucy ground her teeth together as she glared at the table.

"I don't need protecting," she growled. Makorav stared at her for awhile before chuckling softly under his breath.

"Okay, maybe that came out wrong. It's not that you need protecting. It's just that they aren't certain that this job will be an easy one. They know you can handle things yourself, but they don't want to risk you getting hurt. It's complicated." Lucy sighed, but nodded. Was it really that dangerous? She froze.

"Master? What exactly is it that they're doing? What's so dangerous about this mission?" Lucy asked quietly. Her mind was working in overdrive as her thoughts raced. Natsu and Gray were two very powerful wizards, and when working together, could be nearly invincible. That and the fact that Erza, the infamous "Titania" was going with them should mean that they should've been fine. What was it that they were being asked to do?!

"That's the problem. We aren't exactly sure. The Magic Counsel has detected a strong source of dark magic power. They've sent out countless wizards to fight it, but the power is continually growing at a rapid rate. None of the wizards sent have ever made it back alive," Makorav said grimly. Lucy gasped in horror as realization dawned on her.

"T-then that means..." She gulped, unable to finish the sentence. Makorav nodded, a sad expression on his weathered face.

"Yes. Natsu, Gray, and Erza have gone out to fight this new evil. Though I have much faith in them, it is quite possible that they may not return," he said quietly. Lucy pressed a hand to her mouth as she tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall.

"W-why?... Why would you send them on this mission?! WHY?!" she shouted, her voice thick with worry and despair. Makorav flinched.

"I didn't have a choice. It was an order from the Counsel. The most powerful team from each guild was required to go," he said quietly as he stared at his drink.

"Since when do you listen to them? When did you ever start caring about what the _Counsel_ wanted?!" Lucy continued to shout. Makorav slammed his fists onto the table, silencing her tirade. He spoke, his voice shaking.

"If I had refused, they would've come and used force. They would've gotten what they wanted in the end either way. So, I agreed, to spare my children the grief." Lucy stood up, knocking her chair back as she turned and ran out the door. Makorav sighed as he watched her leave, her back getting smaller and smaller, until she became nothing more than a tiny pinprick of color against the midnight sky. He blinked his eyes, getting rid of the tears that had pooled there.

"Please be safe," he pleaded as he gulped down the rest of his drink.

Lucy continued to run, not caring where she was going, just letting her legs carry her with no specific destination in mind. After awhile she stopped. She looked around, blinking a few times as she took in her surroundings. She sighed in frustration.

"Great, now I'm lost," she muttered. She scratched her head as she slowly walked forward. She'd eventually run into _someone_ who could give her directions, right?

After a long time of walking, Lucy came upon a little clearing. The moonlight shined down onto the green grass, illuminating it in a soft, pale white light. A flash of pink caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile. She'd recognize that head of pink anywhere. She grinned widely as she ran towards the peaceful dragonslayer. She opened her mouth to call to him before shutting it again. She stopped in her tracks, just a few feet from him. Was Natsu still mad about earlier? Would he really _want_ to talk to her? She shook her head as she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She didn't care if he was still angry. She had to talk to him. She couldn't leave things the way they were if there was a chance he could...

She sighed. No, she wasn't going to think that way. She couldn't lose faith in her friend. Slowly she laid down beside him. She gazed over at him. He was sound asleep, snoring softly. She chuckled. When he wasn't awake, Natsu's face was calm, not creased with anger.

_'He's kinda cute when he's sleeping'_ Lucy's eyes widened as her cheeks grew hot. What was she saying?! She looked up at the sky, trying desperately to get her embarrassed flush under control. Natsu groaned in his sleep, drawing her attention back to him. He rolled over on his side, so that he was now facing her, throwing his arm around her. Her blush returned full blast as he snuggled his face into her side, releasing a sigh of contentment. She stiffened. _'Should I wake him up,'_ she wondered. After awhile she decided she'd let him sleep. She smiled as she closed her eyes, basking in Natsu's warmth. Here in Natsu's arms she felt comfortable, she felt _safe_.


	3. The Black Dragon

**_Hello, again! I'm back with another update! Here's chapter three! :D_**

**_Happy: Aye! And don't forget to do the Disclaimer!_**

**_Natsu: Yeah, you've been forgetting to do it! *glare*_**

**_Me: D-do I have to?!_**

**_Natsu: Yes!_**

**_Me: Fine... Lucy, let me borrow Virgo for a moment!_**

**_Lucy: Wha-_**

**_Virgo: How may I assist you?_**

**_Me: I refuse to say those awful words!_**

**_Virgo: Very well, Mistress-_**

**_Lucy: Mistress?!_**

**_Virgo: The SoulEater Alchemist does not own Fairy Tail._**

**_Me: TT-TT_**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. Nothing but pitch blackness could be seen for miles. <em>

_ "Lucy look out!" A familiar voice warned urgently. She turned around, and suddenly, red filled her vision. The darkness disappeared, leaving her in a little arena, towering walls of solid rock surrounding her. _

_ "L-Lucy...?" Her eyes widened in horror as she found the source of the weak voice. Two unfocused, dialated, onyx eyes stared back at her._

_ "Nat...su!..." She gasped. The familiar pink-haired dragonslayer lay crumpled on the ground at her feet. He was soaked in his own blood. He wheezed for air, desperately trying to get air into his crushed lungs. Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She located the wound that was bleeding the most. She felt her legs give out, sending her crashing to the ground beside her fallen friend. Tears streaked her face as she pressed her hands down on the bleeding, gaping hole in his chest. She struggled in vain as more blood continued to seep between her fingers, coating her pale skin in a thick layer of slippery crimson._

_ "Natsu! J-just hold on... Y-you're gonna b-b-be okay... Y-you have... to pull t-t-through this," she screamed. She looked up from his chest as she felt a large hand cup her cheek. She gazed down at Natsu's face. He was smiling sadly at her. A thin stream of blood trailed down his chin from the corner of his mouth as he spoke._

_ "I-it's okay. P-please... d-don't cry..." he said weakly. He wiped his thumb across her cheek, brushing away the tears. Lucy gripped his hand tightly in both of hers. Then, his hand went limp in her grasp. Her eyes widened as it fell back down to his side, where it remained unmoving. _

_ Drip, drip, drop..._

_The tears began to fall faster as she slowly wrapped her arms around his lifeless body, resting her forehead on top of his. She watched as her tears hit his face, mixing with his blood, until it slid soundlessly down his cheek, like a single, bloody tear. She closed her eyes firmly shut._

* * *

><p>"NATSU!" Lucy shot up, tears streaming down her face. She stared down at her lap with wide, unseeing eyes.<p>

"Oh no... p-please, no," she sobbed into her hands.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucy jumped. She looked up, startled. There on her windowsill, perched Natsu. Wait- on her windowsill? She blinked before looking around. She was sitting in her bed at her apartment. She turned to face Natsu again. Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, she cleared her throat and nodded. She smiled unconvincingly.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. But, how did I get here," she asked. Natsu averted his eyes as his face grew hot.

"I-I carried you," he muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. Memories of the night before flooded through her mind. She blushed deep crimson. Lucy fidgeted as they sat in awkward silence.

"Um, Lucy?" Natsu started. Lucy looked up at him, waiting patiently for him to continue. He opened his mouth to speak, before he sighed, shaking his head.

"N-nevermind," he mumbled.

"Natsu, I-" She was cut off.

"I gotta go. The train will be leaving soon," he said quietly. Before Lucy could respond, he was gone. Lucy sighed as she stared at the spot he had been occupying. It was suddenly too quiet, too empty, too _lonely_.

"Please... come back to me alive," she pleaded quietly.

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed as he kicked at a stray stone. He walked slowly. He dreaded the nauseating train ride he would have to take. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn, but at the same time, he just wanted to leave. He couldn't stand the tension in the guild, or the suffocating feeling he felt whenever he was around Lucy. He couldn't wait to get this mission over with, so things could go back to the way they were <em>before<em> the world seemed to come crashing down around them, obliterating any sense of normalcy they had once had.

_"I hate you!"_ He flinched inwardly as he remembered. He sighed again as he shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at the ground as he walked. He knew she didn't mean it, and he hated the fact that her words affected him _this_ much, but he just couldn't shake off the sadness he felt.

"Um, mister? Are you mister Natsu?" He turned around. A little girl stood before him, gazing up at him with large, bright, green eyes. Her long black hair was pulled back into pigtails that dragged in the dirt behind her. She was wearing a little black skirt and a neon blue, frilly shirt. She only came up to his knees. Natsu smiled kindly at her.

"Yup, that's me," he replied. The little girl extended her small, chubby hand towards him.

"Hello! My name is Sylvia! It's nice to meet you, Mister Natsu," she exclaimed in a cute voice. Natsu shook her hand awkwardly. Wow, this kid was formal.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Sylvia grinned widely at him.

"So, uh... is there a reason you're here?" he asked, trying not to sound rude. Sylvia nodded, her expression turning serious.

"There's a lady who collapsed in the alleyway. She said to go find a Mister Natsu Dragneel." Natsu's mind began working rapidly. He automatically thought of Lucy.

"Just follow me," Sylvia said as she rushed off. Natsu hurried to catch up with her. She was fast!

"Hey, kid! Wait up," he yelled, but she was too far away to hear him. As he ran, he couldn't help but feel that something felt off. He shook his head. What was he thinking? She was just a little girl!

_But still, something isn't right about this_, he thought. He turned into an alleyway and stopped. Sylvia was standing at the end of the alleyway, her back pressed against the brick wall. She was staring at him, with a smirk plastered on her face. Natsu looked around. He didn't see Lucy anywhere and he felt relieved. Then realization dawned on him.

"Wait a second, there isn't anyone here," he said. Sylvia grinned, clapping her little hands together.

"Wow, good job. You've finally figured it out!" Her eyes began to glow bright green as she spoke.

"I'm honestly surprised you fell for this little trap. I guess you really are as dense as they say," she mocked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Natsu said, crossing his arms over his chest. Sylvia cackled evilly as her body began to morph. Natsu watched with wide eyes as she transformed into a tall man with wild black hair, wrapped in a bandana. His eyes glinted with insanity. He wore a pair of worn, black jeans, and brown mud boots. Over his mouth he had three black lines tattooed into his skin, and across his chest was a large dragon-like mark. His small, black, half-jacket did little to cover his naked torso. Natsu stared, dumbfounded.

"Who the heck are you," he asked. The man glared at him.

"I am the infamous 'Black Dragon'," he said, puffing out with pride.

"Uh, I don't think I've ever heard of you before," Natsu said, scratching the back of his head. The man's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"W-what?! I'm the great Zix, Black Dragon of the North! Surely you've had to have heard my name once," he shouted. Natsu shook his head.

"Well, that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is destroying you," he yelled as he leapt forward, hands fisted. Natsu sighed boredly as he dodged. His fist connected with Zix's jaw, sending him flying into the wall. Zix groaned as he slumped to the ground.

"Is that all you've got. You're just wasting my time," Natsu said as he turned to leave. Zix glared at his retreating back. He stood up, swaying slightly.

"Wasting your time, huh? Oh that's right. You're trying to track down the Tenebris." Natsu stopped.

"The Tenebris?" Zix smirked.

"Yes. The Tenebris, the great Darkness. I happen to know everything about it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Natsu walked towards him, glaring menacingly at him.

"Tell me," he growled, his demeanor threatening.

"If you can beat me in a fight, then I'll tell you everything. The whole shebang!" He cackled. Natsu smirked.

"You're really gonna regret this decision, pal," he said as he reached out and lifted him up by the collar of his jacket, so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Zix grinned from ear to ear, as his crazed eyes widened.

"Dude, are you okay? You're insane," Natsu asked in confusion.

"Yes. I've found that being crazy evil is _way_ more fun then plain evil," he hissed. He clutched Natsu's hand in a tight grip.

"Our fight..." he muttered. Suddenly burning pain exploded in Natsu's arm. He cried out in pain as he let go of Zix.

"... starts now!" He extended his arm, his palm facing Natsu.

"Razor Death Wings," he shouted.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she walked through town, Plue skipping alongside her.<p>

"Man, I'm _sooo_ bored," she complained. Her apartment had been too quiet, the unbearable silence enough to drive her out. She needed a distraction.

"Lucy!" She stopped and looked over her shoulder. Erza and Gray were running towards her.

"What are you guys doing here. I thought you guys were boarding the train to head out on your mission. And where's Natsu," she asked as they reached her.

"We were, but Natsu never showed up. Have you seen him anywhere," Erza asked. Lucy shook her head. Gray growled.

"Where is that idiot?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BOOM!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The ground beneath their feet rumbled.<p>

"Uh... I think we may have found him," Lucy commented as they ran towards the explosion. As they got closer, they could see many people fleeing the area. Lucy froze. The entire area was completely totaled. Building were reduced to nothing but rubble, crowds of people flooded from the area, while some lay trapped in the heaps of debris. In the middle of all the destruction were two people, one of them all too familiar to the group. Natsu's agonized screams pierced through the air.

"NATSU!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! A cliffhanger! :D<strong>_

_**I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, but I hope you enjoyed it! XD**_

_**Note: Tenebris is actually Latin for Dark!**_

_**Until next time, stay tuned! :D**_


	4. Pain and Tears

_**Okay, so... this chapter kinda sucks, because I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, But I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D**_

_**Natsu: The SoulEater Alchemist does not own Fairy Tail! Not even a tiny slice of it!**_

_**Happy: Aye!~**_

_**Me: TT-TT**_

_**Zix: She does own me, though... TT-TT**_

_**Me: Hey! What's with the tears?!**_

_**Zix: Somebody... Help meeee! TT-TT**_

* * *

><p>"Razor Death Wings," Zix shouted as he raised his hands, his palms facing Natsu. Wisps of black smoke appeared. They shot towards Natsu. He dodged.<p>

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Zix was engulfed by the raging flames. He cackled madly.

"Your puny flames are nothing against my death magic," he exclaimed from within the fire. Suddenly the flames disappeared, leaving Zix unscathed. He grinned as he spoke.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that. But... you wanna know why they call me the Black Dragon?" He pressed his hand flat against the dragon tattoo on his chest. It glowed red and then black as wind swirled wildly around the two of them. A bright light flashed, temporarily blinding Natsu. He squinted his eyes against it.

_**CRASH!**_

Natsu opened his eyes. He stared in horror at the creature that towered over him.

"Well? What do you think? I call him Mortem. Fitting name, huh?" Standing in front of him was a large, black dragon. It towered higher than all of the buildings that surrounded them. It's glaring eyes were nothing but white, no pupils. Long tendrils of black smoke snaked out of it's mighty jaws. It roared, sending the wisps of smoke at Natsu. He dodged.

"Heeeey! That's not fair! You can't keep dodging! That's just no fun," Zix whined. Natsu ignored him, all his focus on the dragon. More smoke blew towards him. It moved in odd, unnatural ways. He didn't know what it would do to him, but he knew it wouldn't be anything good.

"Don't ignore me! You have more than just a dragon to worry about, kid!" Natsu growled in frustration as he dodged some more smoke.

"Man, this guy's annoying," he muttered to himself. He gasped as the dragon suddenly disappeared.

"Raging Storm!" Suddenly, he was engulfed in the smoke.

"Wha-" he was cut off as pain seared through his body. He bit back the scream trying to claw it's way up his throat.

_ 'W-what is this?!'_ His hands went up to grasp his head. He clawed at his skin as the pain increased.

_'WHAT'S H-HAPPENING?!' _His mind screamed at him to move, to get out of the swirling mass of smoke, but his legs wouldn't move. His legs trembled, before they gave out, sending him crashing to the concrete. Then the cloud of smoke disappeared. The pain left his body, leaving him gasping on the ground.

"Did you enjoy that. This is just a taste of what my magic can do. It makes Mortem seem like a mere pup in comparison!" Zix cackled as he knelt down beside Natsu. He grabbed a tuft of his salmon hair and lifted his head so that they were staring into each others eyes. Natsu grit his teeth together as he struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use. He had no strength left in him.

"Hehe! I call that Death magic. Though it can't inflict any physical wounds, it sure does pack a punch. It causes it's target nothing but pain, all throughout your whole body, draining all your strength. It's made war-hardened soldiers scream for mercy," Zix explained gleefully. Natsu glared at him.

"How can anyone come by that power? How can anyone stand to _use _that power?" Zix grinned as he let go of Natsu's hair. Natsu slumped to the ground.

"How did I get this power? Well, it was quite simple, really. Because of how _evil_ this power can be, it took a huge sacrifice just to aquire even a small amount of this magic. In the end, I ended up killing my entire family," he replied. With each word, his grin only got larger, as if the memory of killing was a pleasant one. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Y-you... you k-killed them?... Your own family?..." He clenched his fist as he used his arm to shakily prop himself up.

"They were your family... and you killed them..." He glared as he stood up, his legs wobbling.

"THEY WERE YOUR FAMILY!" He lunged forward. His fist connected with Zix's face, pounding into his cheek. A small trickle of blood dripped down Zix's chin. His face was grim as he glared at Natsu.

"You have no right to talk about family," he said quietly.

"It's because of you. It's because of you that my Mistress suffers. It's all your fault!" He gripped Natsu's wrist, taking it away from his face. He leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from Natsu's. Natsu tried pulling away, but Zix only tightened his grip, bringing him closer. Natsu could feel his breath as he spoke into his ear.

"This is the end, Dragonslayer," he whispered. Natsu's eyes widened. Zix clenched his fist as he drove it into Natsu's gut. It was engulfed in the smoke.

"Shadow Bomb," he yelled. Natsu was sent flying as the whole area around them exploded. He crossed his arms in front of his face to block any flying debris. He grunted as his back hit something hard and solid. Then the explosion ended. He sat slumped against part of a crumbling wall, dazed. Zix walked slowly towards him. Natsu forced himself to stand, raising his fists and ignoring the wave of nausea that came over him.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Not many people survive my Shadow Bomb," he started.

"Natsu!" Natsu's heart thundered in his chest when he heard it. Her voice. He sighed in relief while his mind screamed. '_No! You have to get out of here! It's too dangerous for you, Lucy!' _But his mouth couldn't form the words. He could vaguely hear Erza and Gray with her. He sighed again. Good. Then she wasn't alone.

"Heart Stopper!" It seemed to happen in slow motion. The swirling smoke wrapped itself around him, pinning his arms to his sides, constricting him. Pain exploded in every nerve in his body. He couldn't stop it. An blood-scream he could barely recognize as his own, escaped his mouth. He could feel himself being thrown. His body tingled as he hit the ground, the breath being knocked from his lungs. He couldn't hear anything above the sound of his heart beating in his ears. Why did it hurt so much? Why wouldn't it slow down. His sight blurred as black dots filled his vision.

"...tsu!.. can... -ear me? Natsu..." '_What? w-who is that? Someone's calling to me? Ugh... Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm to tired for this...'_

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Natsu, can you hear me?! Natsu," Lucy knelt beside her fallen friend while Gray and Erza ran after the man who had done this to Natsu. She gazed down at him with panicked eyes. His chest was heaving as he gasped for air. Lucy grabbed his wrist and felt for his pulse. It was fast! It was too fast!<p>

"What do I do?!" She cried. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help him. She just felt useless. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his torso and gently lifted him up. She positioned him so that he was leaning against her, his head resting lightly on her shoulder. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Please, Natsu. You have to make it," she said, her voice cracking as images from her dream passed through her mind. She shook her head. She couldn't do that. She couldn't think about that. She had to believe in Natsu. She had to believe he would pull through.

"I know you will, Natsu," she whispered as she buried her face in his hair.

* * *

><p>'<em>Don't worry, Lucy. You can't get rid of me that easily.'<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>As you can see, I like using Latin words in my writing. Mortem translates into the word "Death".<strong>  
><em>


	5. Awake

**_Yay! Two chapters in one day! I am on a roll! XD_**

**_Natsu: Nope, she still doesn't own me or Fairy Tail! *relieved sigh*_**

**_Me: TT-TT_**

* * *

><p><em>'Why am I so tired? I just want to sleep, but wasn't there something I had to do first? Ugh... why can't I just sleep?'<em>

"Please, Natsu. You have to make it."

_'Natsu? Oh yeah! That's me! But wait, who's voice was that?_

"I know you will, Natsu."

_'... L-Lucy?... It's Lucy's voice. Why did she sound so sad? Did something happen?' Pain jolted through his body as images flashed before him._

_ 'Oh... I remember now. Does that mean I'm... dead...? No! No, I can't be dead! Not yet! There's still too much I need to do! There's still too much I wanted to say to everyone at the guild! I can't just leave them! Master, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy... All my friends... If I die now, then they'll cry... I can't be the one to make them cry!' He forced his eyes open. There was nothing but darkness. It closed in around him, suffocating him. He froze._

_ 'A-a light!' He struggled towards it, reaching for it. Something seemed to be holding him back, but as he looked around he saw nothing but the dark. _

_ 'C'mon! Just... a little farther!...' He could feel his eyelids drooping as his muscles grew heavy._

_ 'NO! I CAN'T GIVE UP!' He lunged forward, diving into the bright light._

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light that met him. He groaned as he flung an arm over his eyes.<p>

"Natsu!" He jumped as he felt something on him. He removed his arm from his face and looked down. Lucy was leaning over him, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Her face was pressed into the crook of his neck. He stiffened as he felt something wet hit his skin. His hands automatically went around Lucy's trembling shoulders.

"W-why are you crying," he asked nervously. He hated seeing his friends cry, especially Lucy. His cheeks heated up.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Lucy said, her voice coming out muffled from where she had her face buried. Natsu glared at her.

"Hey! What'd I do?!" Lucy looked up at him.

"Y-you almost... you almost d-d-died! That's w-why you're an idiot," she yelled. Natsu gaped at her.

"H-how is that my fault?!" Natsu thought for a moment. He looked around.

"Um... Where are we," he asked. Lucy sat back and Natsu realized he was laying in a bed, hooked up to a heart monitor.

"We're in the Fairy Tail infirmary," she replied quietly. Natsu sighed as he sat up. He glanced at his wrist before grabbing the wires hooked to him and yanking them out. He licked the small trickle of blood away.

Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu looked over at Lucy. She was glaring at him. He shrugged.

"I'm better now, so I can leave," he said simply. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He ached all over, but other then that, he felt perfectly fine.

"Natsu, you can't leave yet! We still need to check and make sure you're really okay," Lucy protested. Natsu ignored her as he glanced down. He was wearing hospital clothes. He sighed in frustration before looking around in search for his usual clothes. He grinned when he spotted them, folded neatly on the counter. He rushed over and picked them up, not waiting to wrap his scarf around his neck. He sighed contently. He glanced over his shoulder and waved to Lucy.

"Well, see you later," he said. Lucy glared at him. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, Natsu. I can't let you leave until you've let Mira check you for anything wrong," she insisted.

"Luce, I'm fi-" he tensed as his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. His hand flew to his chest, crumpling his shirt in his fist as he bent over in pain.

"C-crap." His legs gave out. Before he could hit the ground, Lucy caught him. She helped him stand, letting him lean against her as they walked back towards the bed. Natsu sat down heavily, still clutching his chest. He took a few deep breaths before plastering a fake grin on his face as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll be fine after I've had something to eat," he tried to reassure her. She didn't look covinced.

"Fine, we'll get some food. But after that, Mira will check you over for any problems," she said, her tone promising a world of hurt if he didn't agree to it. He gulped before nodding.

"Y-yes m'am!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild hall, verything went silent. All eyes were trained on them. Natsu fidgeted nervously under their intense, worried stares.<p>

"NATSU!" He shouted in shock as a little blue blur came barreling towards him. It crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Happy lay on his chest, his little arms wrapped around his neck as he sobbed loudly, tears streaming down his furry cheeks.

"A-are you okay, Natsu," he asked, his voice thick wih concern. Natsu sighed as he wrapped his arms around the little cat's small frame. He rested his chin gently on Happy's head as he stroked his fur in soothing, reassuring gestures.

"It's okay Happy. I'm fine now," he said, feeling guilty for making his closest friend worry so much. He squeezed his eyes shut as he buried his face in the soft blue fur. So it was true. He really had almost died. He had almost left them.

"I'm sorry, Happy," he said quietly. Happy wiped away his tears, sniffling some as he hopped off of Natsu.

"J-just don't do it again," he said sternly. Natsu nodded, smiling softly. He looked around the guild. A wave of quiet murmurs errupted in the crowd of wizards. Some of them were smiling fondly, others were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Hey, where's Erza and Gray," he asked. Lucy frowned.

"They went on the mission. T-they've been gone a week now, and I'm really starting to worry," she said. Natsu clenched his fists.

"Just how long was I out for?" Lucy looked at him sadly.

"A-about a week," she spoke softly, as if afraid if she spoke to loudly, he'd break. Natsu grit his teeth. He had been unconcious fo a whole week?! He'd made them wait that long?! And what's more, he hadn't been able to go out and help his friends.

"It isn't your fault you know," Happy said quietly. Natsu sighed as he headed for the door.

"I have to go after them," he said. Lucy ran after him.

"No, you can't!"

"Watch me," he growled. Lucy flinched. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry. I just feel so useless. I can't sit around doing nothing while my friends are off fighting for their lives," he said. Lucy stared at the ground.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," she muttered, not loud enough for Natsu to hear. She stared at him. An overwelming sense of sadness washed over her. She shuffled her feet nervously.

"W-we almost lost you," she said quietly. Natsu looked down at her.

"Your heart, i-it stopped. We thought you were dead. I-I was so scared, Natsu! But then, it suddenly started back up again. We got you to the Master as fast as we could. After that, your heart kept giving out. We'd have to restart it. Master said you weren't going to make it through the first night, but we never gave up. In fact, it was Gray who was the most insistent that you could make it through. He stayed by your side the whole night, never once taking a break to sleep or eat. He watched you like a hawk," she said quietly, smiling at the end. Natsu frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said. Lucy shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault. But still, you can't go after them. You're still be affected by that spell that was cast. If youy were to go out there, you could... well, you could d-die. How do you think everyone here would feel if you were to die? We just got you back," she said, blinking away tears.

"Please, don't put them through all that again," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETIME THAT NIGHT<strong>:

He crept silently from the house, nothing but another shadow in the night. He couldn't just stay behind. Whatever it was they were facing now, he couldn't let them go it alone.

* * *

><p><em>"Hehe! It's all going according to plan. Just a little while longer now, and then the little Dragonslayer will be ours..."<em>


	6. Resolutions and Possessions

**_Hello there, my fellow peeps! :D Here is chapter six! Yay! I hope you enjoy it! _**

**_Happy: And she still doesn't own Fairy Tail! XD_**

**_Me: Shut it, Cat._**

* * *

><p><em>Screams pierced through the silent night air. They were thick with agony and suffering. In a dark, musty dungeon, two prisoners sat in their separate cells. One, a girl with hair as red as blood, leaned against the bars that separated her from the other. Her hand was through the bars, reaching as far as she could, crying out. <em>

_ The boy in the other cell appeared to be unconscious. He stirred slightly, sucking in a deep, shuddering breath as pain radiated through his body. His dark blue eyes opened, dulled and unfocused. He turned his head, grunting with the effort, to face the girl. His mouth opened and he spoke to her. She shook her head as she pressed herself further into the bars. The boy used the last of his strength to limp towards her. He stumbled to the ground in front of her. He took her dainty hand in hers, rubbing his thumb over her fingers to comfort her. She gripped his hand tightly, sobbing. Bags were under her eyes, looking like large bruises. Her breath was coming out in raged gasps from the overexertion. The boy spoke some more. She shook her head frantically, glaring at him through furious eyes. He shrank back, allowing her to get a full glance at his injury. A shining, silver sword was embedded in his flesh. Blood dripped down his side, coating it in a scarlet blanket. _

_ "You have to stop, Erza. If you keep the sword here, you'll use all of your magic, and then neither of us will get out of here," he insisted, wincing at the pain in his side. Erza shook her head some more._

_ "No. It's my fault this happened to you! I can't give up on you," she shouted. He flinched away from her cold glare. _

_ "It's not your fault. There was nothing either of us could do. She as just too powerful," Gray said stubbornly. Suddenly a door opened, allowing light to flood in and illuminate their bruised, beaten bodies. A girl stepped through the door and grinned. Her face was hidden by shadows._

_ "Are you two ready for the second round," she cooed excitedly as she stepped towards them._

_ "Ready or not, here I come!"_

Lucy screamed as she bolted from her bed. She looked around frantically, gasping for breath. Her body was covered in sweat and she took a moment to revel in the cool breeze that drifted through her window. Once she had calmed down, she stood up, shivering as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She walked over to her window and looked out into the cold night, biting her lip nervously as she thought.

She sighed after a while. She felt so lost. What was that dream? It had felt so real, _too _real. Her mind raced. She clutched her head in her hands and groaned. It was way too late at night to be doing this much thinking. But still... What if Erza and Gray really were in danger? They _had _been gone for a week now, and still no word had been heard from them. She shook her head, ridding herself of the dark thoughts that were plaguing her mind. They were fine. It had been only a dream. Nothing but a mere image her worried mind had come up with.

"Lucy!" She jumped at the sound of her name and squinted her eyes, trying to see through the darkness outside. Her eyes widened and she stepped back as a familiar blue blur crashed through her window. Happy tumbled to the floor, panting heavily.

"Lucy, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Lucy stared down at the little blue cat as she shook her head, a sense of dread washing over her.

"D-don't tell me he left," she asked in a shaky voice. Happy nodded his head slowly. Lucy clenched her fists tightly. Her shoulders shook, but not because of tears. Her body shook as rage coursed through her veins.

"That idiot," she shouted, causing Happy to flinch. She ignored him as she slumped to the ground, clutching her head. She sighed as she sent an apologetic look over to him. She wasn't really angry at him, or even at Natsu. She was really angry at herself. She felt lost and useless. She couldn't do anything. She never could do anything. Her friends were off risking their lives and here she was sitting at her apartment in comfortable safety. Why hadn't _she_ thought to sneak out? Why hadn't she insisted Natsu stay where she could keep an eye on him? He was still in rough condition and she had let him off on his own. Why hadn't she insisted on going with Erza and Gray? Why had she done absolutely _nothing?! _She had done nothing at all! And now she was left behind again, useless and worried. She gritted her teeth together in frustration as she stood up. She grabbed a pair of clothes and quickly got changed in her bathroom. Grabbing her whip and keys, she stormed out of the building, her eyes shining with fierce determination.

"No more! I'm not just going to sit around here anymore!" She shouted at the sky as she broke out into a sprint, searching for any sign of where Natsu could have gone, Happy flying close behind her.

Natsu sniffed the air, making sure no one saw him. He snuck aboard the train. He had no clue where he was going, but it felt right. Like some mysterious force was leading him directly to where he needed to go. He felt on edge as he hid in the luggage car, trying is best not to vomit on anyone's suitcase as the train started to move, bouncing him around and making his stomach turn. He groaned. This was going to be a long ride. He drew his cloak close around his body as he leaned against the cold wall. He closed his eyes as he fought to fall asleep. After a few restless minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.

_Erza stepped cautiously into the large arena. She looked around. It was completely empty, the seats above her looking into the arena completely empty of people. She dug her toe into the ground. Dirt._

_ "Welcome, Erza Scarlet, to round two," a voice exclaimed over the speakers. So there was someone here after all. She glanced around, trying to spot them. No one._

_ "Erza, what's going on here?" She whirled around, a sword already materializing into her hand as she glared menacingly. She froze._

_ "Gray?" Gray walked towards her, his arms held up in a non-threatening manner. He grinned at her. _

_ "Yeah, who else would I be, Titania. So, do you have any idea where we are," he asked. Erza narrowed her eyes at him as she raised her sword._

_ "Who are you?" Gray raised an eyebrow._

_ "What gave me away," he asked, a wide grin creeping across his face. He looked creepy. Erza glared at him, a dark aura surrounding her._

_ "Gray doesn't call me Titania. Now answer the question. Who are you," she growled, her voice reaching dangerously low. The imposter chuckled._

_ "You can just call me Nashiba. I'm currently in control of this young man's nice body," he said, trailing a hand down his muscular arm. Erza fidgeted. This was seriously creepy._

_ "What do you mean when you say, 'in control of his body'" she asked. Gray just grinned wider. His hand trailed across his bare chest, tracing the fairy tail symbol._

_ "I mean exactly that. I have possession magic that allows me to control any thing and any_one_ I want. Isn't that just lovely," he exclaimed. He froze as he stared at her. Then he smirked, his eyes gleaming with sadistic pleasure. Erza felt a chill run down her spine._

_ "However, I would be willing to leave his body. I can sense an extreme amount of power radiating from you. It's quite a bit more pleasurable than this lame ice maker magic," he said. Erza's eyes widened as she felt pressure build up on her chest. It felt like all the warmth was leaving her body, and being replaced by something colder, more then, she was gone, completely consumed by evil and darkness, trapped deep within her own mind, trapped and restrained_

_ "You are mine," a voice spoke within her. She shuddered. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt her body lunge forward, her sword aiming to sink into his body. She strained against her mental bindings as she realized that she wanted it. She craved to see his blood spill from his body, warm and sticky. She longed to see the lights leave his eyes._

_ "No! This isn't me!" she screamed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, that's all you get for now! XP<br>_**

**_Note: Nashiba- Pronunciation: (Nosh-i-buh)_**


End file.
